Just the way you are
by I'm an Unicorn
Summary: Así como eres...


**No soy Rowling...blahblahblah. ¿Es esto realmente necesario?**

_Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining._

Scorpius Malfoy nunca había romántico. Nunca. Ni siquiera un poco.

Era amigable con sus compañeros, educado con los profesores, leal con sus mejores amigos y encantador con las chicas. Nunca romántico.

Pero con ella era distinto. Sólo con ella. No supo en qué momento empezó...pero de pronto se sorprendió sonrojándose sin razón cuando ella le decía algo, poniendo cara de idiota cuando ella le sonreía. Y por más que quería dejar de actuar como un imbécil, mas se ponía en ridículo.

Ellos habían sido los mejores amigos desde su primer año, inseparables. Hacían todo juntos, es por eso que a Scorpius le resultaba aún más difícil esconder lo que sentía. No había manera de evitarla, por más que lo intentara, ella siempre estaba a su lado... y ¿para qué engañarse?, eso era exactamente lo que él quería.

Esa chica con nombre de flor y ojos del color del océano. Siempre infiltrándose en su mente. Todo el día.

-¡Scorpius!

Hablando de "alguien" que le recordaba a ella...

Scorpius se giró hasta toparse con la cara de Hugo Weasley, el pecoso y pelirrojo hermano de Rose.

_Rose_.

-Hola, Hugo-saludó el muchacho con una sonrisa amigable.

-¡Hugo!

Rose Weasley entraba a toda prisa al Gran Comedor, como si llevara un buen rato persiguiendo a su hermano.

-¿Has visto a Lily? Se quedó mi libro de Astronomía por error.

-No, no la he visto en todo el día -dijo Hugo pensativo y luego lo señaló- ¡Scorpius hizo algo increíble!

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó con curiosidad -¿Qué hizo?

-Se ha peleado con Zabini- dijo Hugo mirando a Scorpius como si fuese el mismísimo Merlín.

-¿Qué?-Rose miró aterrorizada al rubio, que se apresuró a explicarse.

-Estaba molestando a un pequeño de Hufflepuff, lo amenazaba con lanzarle una maldición, así que yo simplemente me le adelanté y le lancé una primero.

-¿No es genial?-preguntó Hugo con entusiasmo.

-¡Scorpius!-exclamó la pelirroja, ignorando a su hermano-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?-alzó una mano para tocar la mejilla del muchacho, como buscando heridas.

-Que poco confías en mi talento como duelista, pelirroja-fingió ofenderse Scorpius, aunque no pudo ocultar que su voz pareciese un poco anormal debido a tenerla tan cerca y... tocándole.

-¿Qué si le hizo daño?-Hugo parecía casi indignado-Zabini fue el que sufrió.

-No deberías batirte en duelo con cada cretino que ves por los pasillos-le reprochó Rose, ignorando a Hugo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque si te lastiman tendré que hacerme cargo de ti...

-Y te pondría de los nervios verme convaleciente e indefenso y no poder besarme porque lo considerarías algo cercano a la violación.

Rose rió con ganas, él se le unió al rato. Siempre hacía bromas arrogantes de ese tipo, pero esos últimos meses a Scorpius le había parecido que ella se incomodaba un poco. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado obvio. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Hugo, y no supo si se lo estaba imaginando, pero por un momento creyó haber visto que sonreía.

-Vale, los dejo-dijo Hugo cuando ambos dejaron de reí quiero estar en último curso como ustedes. Cuando entre quisiera ser Scorpius… Aunque sin ese cabello tan rubio. No te ofendas, pero parece que tu shampoo tiene un poquitín de tinta blanca. En unos años podrás iluminar un partido de Quidditch nocturno tu solito.

-¡Hugo!-lo reprendió la pelirroja, pero reía.

-Al menos los conejos no se comerán mi cabello pensando que es una zanahoria gigante-contraatacó Scorpius con una sonrisa de lado.

Rose rió de nuevo. Hugo solamente negó con la cabeza sonriendo y luego salió del Gran Comedor en una digna versión teatral de haber sido ofendido a muerte.

-Sabes Rose, a veces creo que tu hermano está enamorado de mi.

-Serás enfermo. Hugo no es gay. Me lo he encontrado besuqueándose con varias chicas-dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado-Además, la razón por la que te adula tanto es por la manera en que lo defendiste de esos Slytherin cuando él estaba en primer año.

-¿Así que ahora soy su héroe? Pero si eso sucedió hace cuatro años…

-Hugo nunca olvida, es una característica Weasley. Somos amigos, Scorpius, deberías saber que yo nunca olvido nada.

Scorpius sonrió.

-¿Quieres ir a la Torre de Astronomía conmigo?-preguntó Rose de improvisto.

-¿Qué?

Scorpius hizo saltar la cuchara con la que estaba comiendo su buena ración de pastel, causando un estrepitoso y desagradable sonido al chocar contra el suelo. Los pocos estudiantes que seguían cenando le miraron con reproche. Él sonrió un poco a modo de disculpa y pudo haber jurado estar un poco sonrojado justo en ese momento.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Su mejor amiga le había propuesto ir al lugar en el que todas las parejas se citaban para darse su buena sesión de besuqueo por las noches.

Rose le miró muy confundida y agradeció a Merlín que ella fuese la chica más inocentona de su curso, porque si hubiese estado ahí alguien más, se hubiera dado cuenta del porqué de su reacción alterada.

-Sí, claro. Vamos.

Scorpius se echó un último pedazo de pastel a la carrera. Y éste le manchó un poco la mejilla y las comisuras de los labios.

Rose sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Scorpius parecía más él cuando hacía algo torpe. Caminaron el largo trayecto a la Torre entre bromas y discusiones sobre cosas tontas que los hacían reír. Y tan pronto como llegaron a la Torre de Astronomía ambos callaron.

-Este lugar es increíble-dijo la pelirroja mirando embelesada las estrellas.

-Lo es.

Rose se giró para mirar al rubio, y le mostró ese par de ojos azules y brillantes con los que tanto soñaba últimamente. Scorpius se quedó mirando sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Rose brillaban aún más que todas las estrellas en el cielo.

Se puso nervioso de pronto, ese pensamiento le había llegado tan natural como si hubiese pensado "es de noche". Sin previo aviso. Debía dejar de pensar cosas como esas o terminaría siendo esa clase de chico que él nunca había querido ser.

-¿Por qué no tomas Astronomía?-preguntó Rose apartando la vista para mirar el cielo.

-Porque…

Rose le miró expectante.

"Porque tú estás en esa clase y no podría concentrarme porque para mí lo más brillante no serán las estrellas, sino tus ojos"

-…no lo sé.

Rose asintió algo confundida, y levantó su vista al cielo para seguir observando las estrellas.

Él se reprendió mentalmente por haber soltado una respuesta tan tonta como "no lo sé".

-Scorpius...-dijo de pronto.

-¿Eh?

-... tienes un poco de chocolate en los la labios.

El muchacho se apresuró a quitarse el chocolate con las mangas de su túnica, mientras Rose reía.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

-Porque te veías gracioso.

-Querrás decir que me veía atractivamente gracioso.-Scorpius se recargó en una pared e hizo una pose ridículamente seductora.

Rose rió con más ganas esta vez.

-Sí, exactamente.

Scorpius sonrió de lado y ella se acercó de pronto con el rostro serio.

-Tienes chocolate aquí todavía-su voz sonó muy queda, casi lejana.

Le tocó con el dorso de la mano la mejilla y le quitó el chocolate restante.

Scorpius escuchó el rápido latir de su corazón y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella no lo escuchara. Debía dejar de tener esas reacciones torpes cuando ella estaba cerca, pero era imposible.

Rose sonrió cuando se alejó de él y miró otra vez al cielo nocturno.

Sus ojos hacían que las estrellas parecieran no estar brillando.


End file.
